Red
by RockAndRollGal32
Summary: WARNING, INVOLVES MATURE CONTENT, SUCH AS DISTURBING CONTENT AND GORE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK Ava, and her best friend Nabz wander into a abandond Gymnastics center. Terrifying, yet adventurous things happen to them as they wander deeper in. What super natural things will happen while they dig deeper into the building? -Sorry, I suck at descs. XD. I Promise the storys much epicer-


~WARNING, This story involves disturbing content, abuse, and violence. But that should only be for this chapter.  
Including some strong language, And gore. Read at your own risk!, I don't own Nabz. She blongs to Nabby1999 ~

Ava and Blaze pelted across the woods, The seenary was shaded with a pale shine, With millions of outstretched  
trees, and giant rocks. They thuded across the ground, Weapons at ready.

"You can fly right?" Blaze asked Ava, catching up to her. She was like, a blazing arrow.

"NOPE." Ava sounded silly at a pretty serious moment.

They where getting chased by misty black figures, with bright blood red demon-like eyes.

"You where able to fly when you where younger though!" Blaze commented.

It was true, but, he didn't know the story.

"Well, God, its a long story." Ava stared at her feet, wondering if they'd have time for her to tell it.

It was very long though, And the forest they where running in would probably take years to get across.

"Tell me" Blaze said, Missleading a few of the figures, as they faded away.

"Kay.." Ava sounded a little, Unsure of herself, but she decided to anyways.

After all, he deserved to know.. Right?

July, 3RD. 2007:

Ava and Nabz literally flew out of school, Leaving a blast of wind behind them. It was offically the last day of school!

"FINALLY!" Ava hollerd, slowing down next to Nabz, sagging on her shoulder.

"Dammit that was a long year.." Nabz threw her mail-bag like backpack by her knees.

"Oh, Oh, Oh. I wanna show you something!" Ava grabbed Nabz, flaring as fast as she could toward a Wal*Mart.

"We can look at the fat geribbles later, I'm tired!" Nabz wailed.

"No, its not Walmart. Turn around." Ava grabbed Nabz shoulders, spinning her around.

She was facing this.. Creepy building. It was about the size of a 1 story house, with dark blue paint, mostly all  
chipped off though. With these 4, creepy, unordinary square-shaped posters, with Graffiti on them.

The 4 pictures showed either a red, purple, yellow, or blue person. They had no face, And they where kids. Like,  
Slenderman without his suit.

It was nothing inapropriate, it was just.. Disturbing.

The first picture showed a purple, or yellow person, banging at the windows, trying to escape. They looked very very  
thin, and bony.

The second one showed a orange figure, Tied down to a chair, while a blackish adult was cutting open the orange kids  
ribcage, busting it, slitted lungs, with vinigar oil alover the insides.

The next, was a red figure, looking as if it where hanging on for life, as below a pool of knifes, sharp items, lava, and  
blood where below.

The fourth one was just plain black. But, the graffiti on there said: "We love visitors.. Please come in.."

Nabz shivered at that.

"Legend says, it was haunted ever since the owner of it died!" Ava pulled out a flashlight from her backpack.

But actually, that wasn't it.

To understand, your gonna have to be reminded with some backstory.

In 1976, That place was a fun, large gymnastics center. The kids, and even adults enjoyed it there. It was voted "Best  
Kids center" In 1982, And "Funnest Birthday Place" In 1986.

Although, thats when it started getting disturbing.

It was on the news, that the night of 1983, October 4th, 2 people where in the gymnastics center.

One was an adult, and the other was a 2 year old infint.

The adult was the owner. The workers each got a 3 week vacation, so they all left early.

The adult finished locking up everything, closing curtens, and double checking that the cellar where they kept money  
was locked.

"Jamar!" The female, adult yelled.

The infint didn't respond. No sounds at all.

"I must've left him at home, forgetting I didn't bring him.." The female shut off the lights, and keypadded in a code to  
lock the enterance.

As the female left, Jamar screamed.

Imagine if you where in this cold, dark place, all alone, no food, no water.. No light to be found.

The fabric of the giant trampoline Jamar was sitting on ripped.

He began catching speed, Falling down farther, and farther into a deep, pitch black hole.

Now, heres the part that made everyone wonder.

The fabric on the trampoline seemed to just, reapear. It stiched itself back together basically, as Jamar feel deepr in.

No one knew what happened really.

Scientests say that the kid died of lack of water and food.

Adults say he might've ran away, got lost, and probably died in a river or something.

The news reporters believe that he died of cold temperature.

The young female adult couldn't live with the guilt.

She thinks its her fault she lost her own son.

Techincally, it was.

Her husband left her, her mother died, Her aunts and cousins where either in different states or spending time with  
different relitives.

After lossing Jamar, she didn't want anything more to do with that gymnastics place.

She sold it to a tall, slender like man, with a grinch like smile.

The man decided to put up those disturbing posters, he believed would attract people, and make them love it there  
even more.

Apparently, it drove the customers and there kids out.

Only daring teenagers would go in there then.

One night, a group of 8 teenagers wandered in, 1989.

It was during the night, the new owner, and the teens where the only people in there.

The man asked them if they wanted to come with him.

The kids agreed after a tiny discussion, then followed him.

He led the kids to a metal room, with no windows at all. All it had was a riffle, sitting in the center of a round table.  
Old blood was spattered across the walls.

The man forced the kids to play Russian Rullet.

Its a game where you have to stick bullets in a gun, then aim it at your head, keeping your finger on the trigger, until  
someone shoots themselves, According to Google. (Don't try it at homes kid. I warned yah)

The kids played it, crying loudly, trying to escape, as the man didn't let them.

It continued for hours, until the only people in the room where the owner, and a small, female girl.

The man let the last kid go. Forgetting it could go tell everyone about it.

Thats how the building got shut down, and the man got arrested for life, for murder/abuse.

There was many more murders in there, even after.

1996 June 4th was when it shut down.

Through out the years, the structers in there began to lose color, tearing apart, or tracking so much dust, that its dark  
white. The paint, and posters outside/inside all where chipping.

"I Don't... I don't know.." Nabz began backing away slowly.

"Here, since your so scared, Only spend 5 minutes in here. If you wanna leave after, then I don't care" Ava began  
pushing Nabz forward, as she was tipped on her heals, trying to skid back.

"Wait wait wait." Blaze interupted the story.

"What?" Ava asked.

"What does this have to do with you lossing powers?" Blaze asked.

"I'm getting to that part, don't worry." Ava winked at him.


End file.
